my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pappyland
Pappyland is an American half-hour children's television series originally written by Jon Nappa. More than 65 half-hour episodes were written by award-winning children's writer, Eric J. Roberts. Storyline Pappy Drew-It is an artist who loves to draw, especially the young viewers loved to draw some pictures and color them Pappy and other characters danced, sang, taught life lessons and other children's television fare but the main focus of the show was watching Pappy draw pictures. The camera was positioned directly above his paper and he would carefully explain the purpose of each technique used. The purpose was for children viewers to be able to follow along with Pappy and create the same image as he did. Viewers who sent in their artwork, had their drawing shown during the "Hall of Frames" segment near the end and the closing credits. Description This show mainly uses Cartoon Trax Volume 1 sound effects with a few occasional sound effects Hanna-Barbera, Series 1000, Series 2000 and Series 4000. Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, 2 Aluminum Cans Fall CRT032701 (Heard once in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Ascend Keyboard Ton CRT048702/703 * Hollywoodedge, Banging On Heavy Met CRT033804 * Hollywoodedge, Bass Drum Hit With Gliss CRT048602 (3rd gliss) * Hollywoodedge, Bassy String Plucks CRT017101 * Hollywoodedge, Bassy String Plucks CRT017102 * Hollywoodedge, Bassy String Plucks CRT017103 * Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Metal Rattle CRT016903 (Heard once in "It's Okay to be Different.") * Hollywoodedge, Cans Fall Wsharp Imp CRT032702 (Heard twice in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Computer Bubbles CRT050507 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard once in "Buddy Bear's Bad Dream.") * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard once in "Elmer's Birthday Party Mystery".) * Hollywoodedge, Fast Honk Heavy Flat CRT033805 (2nd part heard once in "Donkey Dan and Buddy Bear Cook Up An Idea.") * Hollywoodedge, Guitar Glissando CRT045901 * Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 * Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016602 (Heard once in "Pappy Talks with his Hands.") * Hollywoodedge, Helicopter BladesS CRT055501 * Hollywoodedge, Laser Blast Heavy CRT050605 * Hollywoodedge, Laser Blast Short CRT050606 * Hollywoodedge, Long Electric Sizzl CRT059302 * Hollywoodedge, Long Rubbery Metall CRT033601 (Heard once at the end of the show.) * Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 * Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053102 * Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053103 * Hollywoodedge, Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 (Heard once in "Chucky Loses His Toothbrush".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 (Heard once in "Elmer's Birthday Party Mystery".) * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053501 * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Machine Mo CRT037905 * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Short CRT045102 (Heard once in "It's Okay to be Different.") * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Short CRT045103 (Used for noisemaker, last part only heard once in "Donkey Dan and Buddy Bear Cook Up An Idea.") * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Vocal CRT045401 (Heard once in "Would You Be Woody's Friend.") * Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Whist CRT045001 (Heard once in "It's Okay to be Different.") * Hollywoodedge, Party Noise Wtoy Hor CRT029203 (Heard once in "Donkey Dan and Buddy Bear Cook Up An Idea.") * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASteep Dive CRT056106 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (1st ding only) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Laser Zap Shor CRT051001 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 (Heard once in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050505 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard twice in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Short Metal Crash CRT033102 * Hollywoodedge, Short Quick Xylopho CRT045801 * Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 (Heard once in "Elmer's Birthday Party Mystery.") * Hollywoodedge, Short Synthy Hum CRT051003 * Hollywoodedge, Single Large Bubble CRT056304 (Heard once in "Fish Face and Turtle Lou Work Things Through.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard once in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052903 * Hollywoodedge, Small Gong Scrape CRT048701 * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (1st boink heard often in "Did You Ever Want to Be".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 (2nd rubbery squeak heard often in "Turtle Lou and Buddy Bear Play Fair With Chucky".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Squeak Bubble CRT053301 (8th squeak with bubble only.) * Hollywoodedge, Solid Metallic Hit CRT031505 (Heard once in "Mailbird Gets Organized.") * Hollywoodedge, Springy Boingelong CRT016705 (1st boing heard once in "The Day Pappyland Lost its Color.") * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016101 * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016102 * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016103 * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016104 * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016105 * Hollywoodedge, Trombone Down Out CRT044402 (Heard once in "It's Okay to be Different.") * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 * Hollywoodedge, Various Computer Be CRT034501 (Heard once in "Did You Ever Want to Be".) * Hollywoodedge, Vibraphone Gliss CRT047502 * Hollywoodedge, Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurps Straw CRT040704 (Heard in "The Day Pappyland Lost its Color.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in the intro.) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once in "Chucky Plants Some Clover.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053202 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203 (Heard once in "Pappy's Imaginary Space Adventure.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard twice in "First Things First for Binky.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, LONG 01 (Heard once in "First Things First for Binky.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "First Things First for Binky.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - FEMALE: HILARIOUS LAUGHTER, HUMAN 02 (Heard once in "Miss Maple Leaves her Kindness".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RAPID BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - MEDIUM 05 (Heard once in "Binky Thinks Through a Picture".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, HIGH 02 (Heard once in "Binky Thinks Through a Picture".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, MEDIUM 01 (Heard once in "Binky Thinks Through a Picture".) * Sound Ideas, ORGAN, CIRCUS - CIRCUS ORGAN OR ORGAN GRINDER: PLAYS A TUNE, MUSIC (Heard once in "Forget Me Not Forgets She's Special.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING (Heard once in "Wanda the Woodpecker Won't Forgive Chucky.") Image Gallery Pappyland/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Shows That Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Use Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl Category:TV Shows